1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension arm assembly for a vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension arm assembly including a pair of pipes, and a substantially U-shaped band operatively attached to end portions of the pair of pipes, the U-shaped band including a convex surface, and a concave surface facing outwardly of the vehicle body. The invention also relates to a multi-use vehicle incorporating the suspension arm assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different vehicle suspension arm assemblies are known. An example of a known suspension arm assembly is disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 06-15801.
In the suspension arm assembly disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 06-15801, since a wheel is attached to the boss with a knuckle, vibrations from contact of a wheel with the road surface tend to be easily transmitted to the suspension arm assembly. It is desirable to secure rigidity of the suspension arm assembly, in order to minimize transmission of shocks and vibration from the road surface to the suspension arm assembly.
However, in the conventional structure, the suspension arm assembly is formed by bonding the distal end (outer end) portions of two pipes to an outer circumferential surface of a boss. Thus, in order to secure the rigidity of the suspension arm assembly, the structure of the suspension arm assembly needs to be firm, for example, by increasing the diameters of the pipes or the thickness of the boss, which disadvantageously leads to an increase in the weight of the suspension arm assembly.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks of the existing vehicle suspension arm assemblies. Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a vehicular suspension arm assembly that is lighter in weight than the previously known suspension arm assemblies, while a desired rigidity thereof is achieved.